Shawn's Promise
by psycho1221
Summary: When a case threatens Juliet's safety, Shawn reminds her of his promise and takes matters into his own hands. Probably better than is sounds. Lots of Shules! Rated T for language. My first story that's not a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a few weeks and I've been having a mental block when it comes to Psych fanfiction.

Since I'm a sucker for Shules fluff, here's a fanfic with a lot of it. : ) Might be my first multi-chapter story.

Summary: When a case threatens Juliet's safety, Shawn takes matters into his own hands. Sorry I suck at summaries, hopefully better than it sounds.

I DO NOT OWN PSYCH OR THE CHARACTERS. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.

Juliet looked up at her partner standing before her desk.

"Yes Carlton?" She asked, impatient. Juliet was flooded with paperwork from their last case and didn't have much time to do it.

Lassiter didn't say a word, only dropped something onto her lap and turned away.

Curious about Lassiter's actions, Juliet picked up the object and stared down at it.

"What the..."

It was a photo of her and Shawn together. He had his arm around Juliet's shoulders. She was sipping from a smoothie cup.

"It was found on the front steps here ten minutes ago. No trace of fingerprints. Nothing." Lassiter faced his partner.

"Whoever left the photo included a note. It read..." He paused. "It read 'I can't have her. So why should anyone else?'" Juliet shuddered and looked Lassiter straight into his eyes.

"O'Hara, somebody's been stalking you. And they're going to try to kill you."

"Gus, it's my turn to be player one! You got to be it last time!" Shawn tried to wrestle the controller out of his friend's hands. They were seated in the Psych office

"No way Shawn! You bought this TV with my credit card. I could return it right now!"

"Sorry buddy, I threw the receipt away."

"You did not!"

"I did too-"

Their quarrel was cut short by the Psych office door opening.

"Hi sweetheart!" Shawn smiled at Juliet.

"Hello Juliet. Well, I have to work on a presentation for my boss." Gus laughed to himself at his quick excuse to leave before grabbing the Blueberry keys and exiting.

"Jules! What's on your mind? I thought you were at work."

"I was. But Chief decided to give me the rest of the day off." Juliet reached to her back pocket, running her finger around a copy of the photo.

"That's great! What do you wanna do? We could watch a movie. Oh! How about the Breakfast Club?"

"I came here about something serious." Shawn's smile disappeared.

Juliet pulled the copy out of her pocket and handed it to Shawn, who reluctantly took it.

"Us..." He trailed off.

"This photo was found outside the SBPD, on the steps. There was a note attached." Juliet said quietly. She repeated what Lassiter had told her out loud.

When Juliet finished, she stepped towards Shawn. For the first time, she heard him struggle with words.

"I... uh... remember... remember that day when I promised," Shawn looked down at his hands, lacing them together. "I promised I'd protect you?"

Juliet nodded.

"Well, that wasn't a lie Jules. I want to stay with you, at your house, until we catch this guy. Please?"

She gave Shawn a small smile.

"Yeah. Sure. Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn's Promise Chapter 2

This chapter is mostly Shules, not much on the case. I'll try to bring Gus and Henry in, but not yet sure how they'll work in this story.

PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH

"Jules..." Shawn warned. "I don't like being out in the open with you when a psycho killer wants to murder you." He started taking longer strides down the boardwalk. Juliet, her hand in his, struggled to catch up.

"Shawn," She almost laughed. "I'm going to be fine, okay?" Shawn gave her a small smile but tightened his grip on her. "Okay." He said uneasily.

Two days ago the note and photo had been discovered outside the station. It was Saturday, so Juliet had the day off. Shawn hardly let his girlfriend see the light, so when he offered to bring her down to the boardwalk Juliet quickly agreed.

Shawn lead Juliet to her car and opened the driver door. She sat down as he got in the other side.

"Let's go home now."

"Aw, Shawn! I haven't gotten to go out in a while. How about we stop at the station and see if Carlton has any leads from the security footage?"

"Lassie works on the weekends?" Shawn asked, unsurprised yet shocked at the same time.

"Not usually, but this case has got him going crazy."

"Ok then."

PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH

"Hey Lassie-Face!" Shawn greeted.

"Get lost Spencer." Lassiter rolled his eyes before Juliet walked up to them.

"He's here with me. We were just wondering if you found anything with the security tapes."

"Fine. Don't stay for long." Lassiter looked at Shawn.

"The footage from Mario's isn't great, but I can recognize the same clothes on the boardwalk tapes." He paused the boardwalk security video and pointed to a man in the corner.

"He's a suspect. You can see the black shirt and red shorts in both videos." Shawn turned to look at Juliet and see her reaction, but she was standing there as still as stone.

"You okay O'Hara?" Lassiter asked.

"I... That's Alex."

"Who the hell is Alex?"

"Alex Carpenter. He stalked me years ago... How did he find me?"

Nobody replied as Lassiter ran to his computer to look up the name. Shawn tried to calm Juliet down.

"It's ok Jules."


	3. Chapter 3

Shawn's Promise Chapter 3

The last chapter was pretty short and probably my least favorite. So I tried to make a long one for you.

"Nothing!" Lassiter yelled in frustration. "There are 5 people named Alex Carpenter but NONE of them match the profile O'Hara gave me!"

"It's probably a fake name." Buzz McNab said.

"Really? Because I would have never guessed!" Lassiter said with growing aggravation.

"Stop it Carlton!" Juliet butted in. "This is not helping us find Alex!"

"Jules is right." Shawn added. Lassiter sighed.

"Fine. There's not much we can do though."

"Did you interview the restaurant employees?" Juliet asked.

"What? How could I forget that? Of course I did..." Lassiter looked at the floor and scratched the back of his head.

"Come on Carlton. Let's go do that."

"I'm going with you." Shawn told her.

"O'Hara! Does Spencer have to come?"

"Yes. Shut up and let's go to Mario's." Juliet said firmly.

PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH

"Hello. I am Detective O'Hara with the SBPD. This is my partner Detective Lassiter and our Head Psychic Detective Shawn Spencer. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Yeah, sure." Replied the tall black haired man standing by the front door.

"What's your name?"

"Christian Greene."

"Were you working here 3 months ago?"

"Sure was."

"Do you remember someone about Spencer's height? He has long brown hair. Said his name was Alex Carpenter?" Lassiter questioned.

"I think I recall him. Yeah. Sort of an odd fellow. Looked irritated."

Shaw took a mental note of that and kept listening.

"Does you keep the records of who came?"

"Mhmm."

"Can we see who has them?" Shawn asked.

"Sure. His name is Matthew Parker. Owns the place." Christian turned and motioned for Lassiter, Juliet, and Shawn to follow him.

They walked through the kitchen into an office. A balding man sat behind a desk immersed in some magazine.

"Mr. Parker?" Matthew looked up.

"Why hello Christian. Who are these people?" He asked.

"We're from the SBPD. I'm head Psychic Detective Shawn Spencer and this is Detective O'Hara." Shawn told him, ignoring Lassiter.

"Oh. Do you need something?" Matthew asked, looking at Lassiter.

"I'm Detective Lassiter." He said, sending a cold stare towards Shawn.

"Do you still have the records from March?"

"I sure do. Any certain one you need?"

"Yes. We're conducting an investigation on 'Alex Carpenter'. He ate here 3 months ago and we'd like to see the record."

"Ok." The short man stood up and turned around, rummaging through a drawer. A few minutes later, he faced Shawn, Lassiter, and Juliet with a look of confusion written on his face.

"I'm sorry, nobody named Alex Carpenter was here."

PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH

"Well that was disappointing." Shawn mumbled to himself as Juliet drove home.

"Yeah. Another dead end. We don't have anything to follow yet. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Shawn are you okay?" She asked after a while. He looked up.

"I'm fine Jules. I just... if we just wait and see... I don't want you getting hurt."

"It wouldn't be your fault Shawn. I'll be fine." She pulled into the driveway.

Juliet unbuckled and got out, Shawn following her. He realized he left his phone in her car and went back to get it while she unlocked the house.

After Shawn pulled out the phone, he heard a scream and immediately bolted towards Juliet's house.

"JULES!" He tried to open the door, but it was stuck. Shawn kicked it hard and threw himself onto it. Eventually the door opened.

"JULIET!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Shawn ran around to whole house, looking in every single room. Five minutes later he was back where he started.

Nobody was there.

It was completely empty of people.

PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH

"Shawn, we're going to find Juliet if it's the last thing we do." Gus tried to reassure him.

"Shut up Gus."

"I'm trying to say it's not your fault-"

"Shut up Gus! Juliet's gone and it IS my fault! If I hadn't left my phone in the car!"

"I hate to say this Spencer, but it really isn't because of you." Lassiter told him. "This time." Gus sat with Shawn for a few minutes until he got a call from work.

"I'm so sorry Shawn but my boss needs me."

"It's fine."

Buzz walked over to Shawn, who was sitting on the front steps of Juliet's house.

"We found a note on the couch. There was blood on it." Buzz said quietly.

"How did I miss that earlier? What did it say?"

"I think you should read it yourself. Chief has the note though, so you should ask her." Shawn nodded and stood up. Walking made him feel sick to his stomach.

When Shawn reached Chief on the driveway, she was nervously shouting orders to other officers.

"Buzz told me you found something."

"Mr. Spencer. It's a note. The original is going to forensics. Here's a copy."

Chief reluctantly pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Shawn.

"I'm sorry." His heart skipped a beat at her comment, making him worry.

Shawn could see the fear in her eyes.

"Hello SBPD.

What a great job you did figuring out my name isn't real! Now it's time for the fun to start.

As you can tell, I have your junior detective. You have 48 hours to find her. You fail, I'll make sure Mr. Spencer can see her die. What a shame her boyfriend has to witness that! Her fault she didn't accept me. Oh well.

Here's a hint:

Across the street

Down the bend

Where the oak tree sways

End to end

Good luck."

PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH

"End to end? What the heck does that mean?" Shawn slammed his fist on the Psych desk.

47 hours until his time was up.

He threw his head into his hands, trying to stop the tears from falling, but it was no use. Shawn Spencer was crying.

Suddenly, he pulled his head out of his hands in realization.

Oak Street.

The end of Oak Street.

Shawn frantically typed the approximate location into his computer and found what he was looking for. He printed it out, ran to his motorcycle, and sped off towards the station.

PSYCH

Before you say anything, I have no idea if restaurants have records and was too lazy to look it up. So yeah. Hope you like it so far! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Shawn's Promise Chapter 4

"Lassie-" Shawn ran into the station. He was cut off by Chief running in his direction.

"Mr. Spencer I don't think you should see this." She told him frantically.

"What?" Shawn asked confused. His level of worry was growing quickly.

He shoved past the Chief and suddenly everything slowed down.

Lassiter and other officers stood in front of a television. On the screen was a man dressed in black with a mask on. Juliet was knocked out in a chair beside him.

"Jules!" Shawn yelled, lurching forward at the image of her. The paper he had printed out floated down towards the floor. Lassiter grabbed his arms and held him back as the video continued playing.

"Hello SBPD." The man said with a deep voice.

"You can call me... hmm... how about Mr. X? Sounds ok to me." Mr. X motioned towards Juliet. "As you can tell, I have your junior detective here. Let's see how much time you've got... 45 hours now! That's too long. I've changed it to 30. Good. Anywho, let's wake Detective O'Hara up now." Mr. X tapped her shoulder and when she didn't stir, grabbed Juliet's wrist and bent it back until it snapped.

She screamed and jumped as far out as she could being tied to the chair.

"Shawn..." Juliet moaned. Shawn's heart jumped in worry and a few stray tears fell down his cheek. Lassiter started to pull him away and out of the room, but Shawn kept his feet planted firmly on the ground.

"Great!" Mr. X clapped his hands once and them tapped Juliet on the side of her head.

"What..." She groaned.

"You're awake! Now let's see what fun we can have. Shawn still hasn't figured the riddle out, have you Mr. Spencer?" He asked coldly. Shawn, in his haze of tears, didn't remember his discovery.

Mr. X began ticking things off on his fingers.

"Kidnapped? Check. Time span? Check. Torture? Hm... I'd say 15% complete on that one. Ransom? Oh yes. That reminds me. If you want Detective O'Hara back that's just too bad. Solve the riddle and arrive here in 30 hours before I blow it to pieces along with Juliet." Juliet started crying quietly in her chair, and that wrenched Shawn's heart even more.

"Aren't cops supposed to be brave? Can't you count on your 'psychic' boyfriend to come and save you?" Mr. X leaned close to Juliet. She moved her head away in disgust and shut her eyes tight.

"Someone's shy. Continuing on, I would like Mr. Spencer to come here ALONE once he figures out the riddle. Any backup within 5 miles, this place blows up early."

PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH

Shawn stood in front of the house. He wore a bulletproof vest and had Juliet's extra gun in it's holster. He took a deep breath and went over the riddle again.

The old abandoned house stood at the end of Oak Road. It's gray paint was peeling, grass overgrown, and the roof looked like it was about to cave in. Shawn walked ip to the front door and turned the knob, surprised it opened easily.

He stepped into the house. It smelled musty and made Shawn's nose burn. He pulled out the gun and circled the first floor. Seeing a basement door, Shawn opened it and looked down the stairs. He quickly put the gun back before a certain someone saw it. At the bottom stood Mr. X.

"Why hello Shawn!" He greeted, offering his hand. Shawn tried to ignore it but Mr. X threatened him.

"I can shoot you. Shaking hands is the proper way to greet people, Mr. Spencer." Shawn reluctantly took his hand. He suddenly became aware of the small sounds of pain in the background. Shawn looked to see Juliet tied to the chair, tears streaming down her face.

"Shawn!" She tried to yell, but Mr. X had bound and gagged her. Before Shawn knew it, Mr. X had punched him in the head and grabbed the gun.

PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH

Shawn slowly came to and realized he was tied to a chair as well as Juliet. A gag stuck in his mouth inhibited him from talking. Blood trickled down Shawn's face but he ignored it, looking over Juliet, who was unconscious across from him. She definitely had a broken wrist from the way Mr. X had snapped it. There was a bruise forming around her eye along with blood. Shawn blinked away tears as Mr. X began speaking.

"You're lucky I didn't wake you up as I did your girlfriend. You now have an all access pass to watch Juliet get tortured to death. It was originally going to be in an explosion, but you found her before 30 hours was up so tough luck for me. How should I begin?" Mr. X paused before continuing. "Ah. I know. First we'll need yo wake Juliet up." He gave her a hard punch in the jaw. She slowly opened her fear-filled eyes wide. Shawn tried to speak but couldn't, and it wasn't because he had a gag.

"Hey look! A knife!" Mr. X reached into his pocket and pulled a Swiss Army Pocketknife out, flipping it open to a sharp blade.

"Now what to do first?" He questioned out loud.

PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH

Yeah. Cliffhanger.

I don't really know where this story is going. Someone wanted Juliet whump and that gave me this idea. I don't like hurting the characters, but protective Shawn


	5. Chapter 5

Shawn's Promise Chapter 5

Idek.

PSYCH

"You know what? Screw the drama, at least for now." Mr. X threw the knife behind his shoulder. It landed at Shawn's feet.

"First let me tell you why I am doing this exactly. In the first note I told you it's because O'Hara should be mine. Bullshit, that's what it is. Misleading. Anyways, the real reason is... hm. I don't seem to have a real reason. Oh yes, that. Well, a few weeks ago, Juliet arrested one of my own men for murder. I'm pretty angry at that. So I guess that's it." Mr. X shrugged.

During his little backstory, Shawn was stretching his arm as far as it could go trying to reach the knife. He touched it, but pulled back quickly as Mr. X turned to face him.

"Bad idea Mr. Spencer." He said, leaning down to pick up the knife. Mr. X closed it and placed it in his pocket again.

"Dammit." Shawn cursed under his breath. The one day he doesn't have his swiss! The. One. Day. Why didn't he think of it before he left?

"I've decided to take out your gags, but only to keep each other company as I am going out. Don't worry, I had been wearing face makeup the day I followed you two around. Poor Alex, he's dead now. I'll be back in about," Mr. X looked down at his wrist, "An hour? Don't try figuring any of this out. I have someone coming down." With that Mr. X pulled off Shawn and Juliet's gags as walked upstairs. The door slammed shut.

"I'm sorry baby."

"Shawn... this isn't your fault." Juliet told him, feeling guilty herself.

"But your wrist..."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

Suddenly, someone came running down he stairs. Shawn and Juliet sat still as a short man walked into the room.

"X told me y'all were down here. Don't know what I'm supposed to do. Babysit ya? Anyway, he told me I couldn't do anything until he gets back. So no fun. For now. You can call me Mac. I've always wanted the name Mac. Ain't even sure it's a real name. Is in my book." As 'Mac' kept talking about names and such, Juliet and Shawn exchanged a thousand words with their eyes.

PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH

Usually when you've got something fun to do later, the time ticks by slowly. It went by fast for Shawn and Juliet, whose dread grew every second. Mac sat there the whole time gibbering away about his name.

Mr. X walked slowly down the stairs, each footfall increasing Shawn's level of worry.

"Hello my friends. I've gotten rid of Alex, whose real name is-was Ryan. Did Mac here keep you good company? I'm sure he did. You can go now buddy."

"I wanna stay for-"

"No."

Mr. X patted Mac on the back who slowly got up and left.

"I know you've missed me, you two." Mr. X, still in his mask, walked up to Juliet and pinched her cheek. She tried to inch away, but he put his face in hers.

"You don't want to do that my dear Juliet." Her heart caught in her throat and she sat still.

"Like I said before Shawn, you can now watch your innocent girlfriend be tortured. And you can't do a thing about it! Funny if you ask me." Before Shawn could say anything, Mr. X quickly slipped the gag back into his mouth.

"Better." He said with a laugh.

Mr. X pulled out the knife again, flipping the sharpest blade forward.

He walked slowly over to Juliet. Shawn's muffled cries were ignored. Mr. X slowly dug the blade into her thigh.

"Think twice before you arrest someone on my side again. Scratch that! You won't live to arrest another person."

Blood dripped slowly down Juliet's leg. She let a few silent tears slip down her cheek, but enough for Shawn to notice. For the first time she noticed his red eyes.

Shawn was crying too.

Juliet looked down at the cut along her upper leg and cringed in pain. It was about four inches long and would definitely leave a nasty scar.

PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH

When he was satisfied with the results, Mr. X untied both Shawn and Juliet, pulled out their gags and dumped them onto the floor.

"Time for bed." Mr. X checked his watch. "10:00 PM sharp. You can snuggle and shit if you want." He turned and walked upstairs.

Shawn crawled over to Juliet, who was crying. He pulled her into his arms, being wary of her wrist, and held her head against his shoulder.

"I'm so so so sorry Jules." Shawn let Juliet's blood from the cuts soak into his jeans and shirt, permanent reminders of what happened.

There were now cuts on her legs and arms. Mr. X hadn't even blinked at the sounds of Juliet's screams. Shawn let his tears fall, slowly rubbing her back.

"It's not your fault Shawn." Her voice was faint and hoarse.

Shawn kissed her head and whispered into her ear.

"I love you so much."

PSYCH

Sorry, I sort of rushed. Please don't hate me.


	6. Chapter 6

Shawn's Promise Chapter 6

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHAWN?!" Henry Spencer yelled at Lassiter for the fifth time.

He turned around and gave him the same answer.

"We still don't know Spencer."

"WELL YOU BETTER FIND OUT FAST-"

"Mr. Spencer!" The chief cut him off quickly.

"All of our officers here are trying to figure out the riddle and how to get past their captor."

Henry sighed and sat down at a seat in Chief's office.

"Can I see the riddle?" Chief Vick nodded and handed him a copy.

Henry read it over and over again.

"This makes no sense? Why didn't Shawn tell you the answer before he left?"

"He was told not to."

"By who?"

"Whoever is holding Juliet." Henry leaned his head back and let out a long breath before standing up.

"I'm going to go find my son."

PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH

"Wakey wakey!" X walked down the stairs, flicking a switch on the wall. Light flooded into Shawn's eyes. He had barely gotten any sleep the night before. Juliet pushed farther into his arms to avoid seeing X, but he pulled them apart.

"Mhm... Not much sleep last night I presume." He said, looking over the two of them.

"What do you think?" Shawn snapped. X slapped him across the face.

"Don't talk back to me Mr. Spencer. There will be consequences for your actions." X stared for a few more seconds at Juliet before slowly pulling off his mask.

X had sharp, cold blue eyes. His hair was black and greasy, slicked back. Shawn didn't recognize him.

"I figured it was time." X said with a smirk.

"How are you doing Juliet?" He asked sarcastically.

She moaned and tried to move back towards Shawn, but X quickly pulled out a piece of rope and tied her to the chair.

"Eat up." X grabbed two energy bars from his pocket and flung them at Shawn and Juliet. They soon realized how hungry they were.

As Shawn and Juliet began eating, X snuck up behind them and hit Shawn hard on the head with a baseball bat before knocking out Juliet as well.

PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH

Juliet's eyes fluttered open. Her head was pounding. Shawn was sprawled out beside her.

They seemed to be in a van. The vehicle was moving quickly over pavement.

"Jules..." Shawn came to and placed his fingers where he was hit, frowning as he felt blood.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Shawn asked Juliet, his voice shaky. He took her injured wrist in his hand gently.

"Yeah." She said with a frown. A streetlight illuminated the vehicle for a few seconds and she could see Shawn's bruised and bloody body.

"Shawn!"

"I woke up as X was putting us in here. I tried to fight it but he hit me with the bat until I was unconscious again. I'm so sorry baby."

"For what? You tried to save us, and that's more than I could ask for. Are you hurt?"

"Nah." Shawn lied. He tried to stand up in reassurance, but the moving vehicle knocked his down again.

Suddenly the van stopped. Juliet heard someone get out of the front seat and come around. The back door opened, light filling the small room. X stood there with a sick smile, lit by a streetlamp beside him. It was night time, so Juliet figured they had been out for hours.

"Oh no! Poor Shawny-boy is hurt." X said, puffing out his lower lip in mock sadness.

"I can't believe-" Juliet began. Shawn placed his hand over her mouth to avoid her saying anything that would piss X off.

"Welcome to your new home my friends. Now get out. Andrew wants his van back in an hour." He said, pushing them out. X closed the doors behind Shawn and Juliet, and held them against the van to place handcuffs around their wrists.

"Follow me." He said, grabbing Juliet's handcuffs and Shawn's shirt.

They walked down a path to a large building. Juliet recognized it as an old warehouse on the opposite side of Santa Barbara as the SBPD. She shivered wondering what had happened while she was unconscious. Pushing the thoughts out of her mind, Juliet took a look around the warehouse.

It was huge, with doors leading off to the sides but not much else. Shawn looked over to her as X ushered them through a door. Behind it was a small, empty, square shaped room. X took off their handcuffs and pushed them down onto the cold concrete floor. He shut and locked the door. Shawn and Juliet were left with a little bit of light from a window and each other.

Feeling around, Shawn was able to find a sack with two apples, a bottle of water, and another energy bar. At least X was nice enough to provide food.

"You hungry Jules?" Juliet didn't respond. He scooted over to her.

"Hey, it's ok." Shawn said, pulling her into his arms. He kissed her head and wiped away tears as they silently cascaded down Juliet's cheeks.

PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH

Shawn counted in his head the days they had been held hostage. Two total. Monday, when Juliet had first been taken, felt like years ago to Shawn.

"Tuesday, Wednesday. It's Wednesday." He calculated out loud. Juliet began to stir in his arms.

She was just about to say something when the door swung open.

"I'm baaaaaack!" X sang, shutting the door behind him. He sat down on the ground next to Shawn and Juliet.

"Move you big oaf." X pried Juliet from Shawn's arms and shooed him away.

He pulled Juliet to standing position and looked her over.

"Mhm. Those clothes are awfully bloody. Oops. Let's see what I can do about that later." X threw Juliet to the ground. She landed harshly on her injured wrist and let out a scream. X took out his knife again, ran it through a cloth, and moved towards Shawn.

PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH

It's the end of the year and I'm super busy with finals, so the next few chapters might take a while to update/might not be as good.


	7. Chapter 7

Shawn's Promise Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

PSYCH

Henry sped down the road in his truck, well over the speed limit. He figured out the poem, but could only pray Shawn and Juliet were still there.

He reached the abandoned house and hopped out of his truck, running up the driveway. Henry realized he had nothing to defend himself with and quickly decided to grab a stick off the ground. He walked cautiously up the creaky porch steps and tried opening the door. It was unlocked.

Stepping in, a musty smell filled Henry's nostrils. He surveyed the first floor and found a door. Opening it, he took in the stairs and quickly ran down them.

In the basement, there were two chairs and a pool of blood on the floor. Henry shuddered and walked over, pushing this stick out in front of him as protection. Nearing the chair he noticed a small piece of paper stuck to it.

Eager to see in there were any finger prints, Henry ran over and read it.

Whoever wrote it cut each letter out of a newspaper.

"Dammit." Henry cursed. They certainly didn't want fingerprints to be found.

He read the note carefully.

"Dear SBPD-

I've moved locations, sorry. You now have 3 days to find you precious Junior Detective and her boyfriend Mr. Spencer. Here is a hint:

Across

Warehouse

Figure it out yourselves. Oh, and you might want to see what's printed on the back of this."

Henry took a glove out of his pocket and slowly flipped the paper over.

On the back was a picture.

Juliet was in Shawn's arms, a pool of blood forming around them. Even with the dark background, he could see the fear, worry, and tears in Shawn's eyes.

PSYCH

"Your turn." X smiled like a maniac and placed the knife onto Shawn's arm. He abruptly pushed it down, cutting into the skin. X ran it down a few inches before pulling it out. Shawn groaned in pain as blood gushed down his arm. Juliet lurched forward but was stopped by X.

"Ooooooh that went deep!" He said, clapping his hands. Shawn quickly pulled off his shirt, pressing it onto the wound. X grabbed it and threw it out of reach.

"Shawn!"

"It doesn't hurt that much baby." Shawn told her uneasily, his right hand clamping down on the cut.

She looked uncertain and made another effort to move forward, but this time X grabbed a piece of rope off the floor and tied Juliet to a pole.

"Let me out!" She yelled.

"Looks like someone's desperate." X ignored

Shawn and walked over to Juliet.

He made a small cut on her forehead and smiled when that shut her up.

X returned to Shawn and pulled his hand off the cut. He looked at it and then placed the knife over the scar on Shawn's bare chest.

"I could kill you right now. Of course I could also kill your girlfriend in front of you." X ran the knife softly along Shawn's thigh.

"Stop..." Shawn moaned out.

Juliet struggled against the rope, screaming Shawn's name.

X walked right up to Juliet and punched her square in the face. Shawn called out as her head went limp and fell to the side.

"FUCK YOU!" He yelled at X.

"Language mister! Anyways, that won't stop me from doing this."

X untied Juliet's rope and grabbed her arm, swiftly pushing it behind her back. Juliet groaned as she came to.

Her moans made her sound helpless, and that killed Shawn a little bit more. He had to do something.

PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH

"Here is your lunch miserable skunk bags." X threw two apples at Shawn and Juliet.

"Eat up." He smiled a sick smile and left the small room.

Shawn rubbed both apples on the edge of his shirt to clean them off and handed one to Juliet. They reluctantly ate at first, wondering if X had added some kind of poison. After being reassured, they finished the small meal and leaned back against the wall.

Shawn's hand found Juliet's and they held on to each other.

"We have to get out of here." He whispered, hoping X hadn't tapped into the room.

"I wonder if the SBPD has figured it yet." She said quietly.

PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH

"What in the hell could this possibly mean?" Henry asked Lassiter, who shook his head.

"Across what? The warehouse? It could be across anything. McNab is doing a search on warehouses in our area." Lassiter motioned to Buzz, who was typing madly at his computer. Lassiter tried not to show emotion during cases like this. Especially cases that had to do with O'Hara getting hurt. Chief tried to keep him and Henry away, but gave in after listening to their arguments.

Well technically Henry no longer worked at the station anymore, but that didn't keep him away from it.

Suddenly the station doors burst open and Gus came running in. He had mad many appearances at the SBPD over the past few days, but Chief Vick refused to hire him onto the case. He lent a hand to Henry, and even Lassiter could tolerate Gus without Shawn around.

"I got your call-" Gus began. Henry shoved a copy of the note into Gus' hand and stood in front of him.

"I figured out the riddle, went to the abandoned house Shawn and Juliet were at, and found this." Henry quickly filled him in. Gus nodded and read the note. He flipped over the paper and sighed.

"Have you figured out anything yet?" He asked Lassiter and Henry. They both shook their heads as Buzz came rushing over.

"Ok, there are 2 abandoned warehouses in Santa Barbara. One is near us, the other is across the town. We'll have a better bet going to the closer one." Lassiter nodded and grabbed a print out from McNab with the address.


	8. Chapter 8

Shawn's Promise Chapter 8

"What the hell?" Henry snatched the paper from Lassiter's hands.

"Why is one of the clues ACROSS if it's the one near here?" He asked.

Buzz's eyes widened.

"I... I just figured if we went to the one across town first and they weren't there it would take longer to get to the other..." He stammered. Lassiter rolled his eyes.

"Let's just stop by the one here just in case." Gus began. The others just nodded and got ready to leave as Chief Vick walked up.

"You have a lead?" She said.

"Henry didn't tell her about the note yet?" Lassiter turned to him. Henry shrugged.

"What note?" Chief questioned, hope rising. Gus shoved the copy over her way. Chief Vick grabbed it, reading it over. She took a look at the photo on the back and stiffened.

"Got anything?" She asked.

"We're just about to head out to see the two warehouses near here." Buzz added in.

"Not you McNab." Lassiter told him.

"Why not?" Buzz asked.

"You need to stay here and do whatever." Lassiter waved his hand.

"Now let's go find my partner." He turned and walked swiftly out the door, Henry and Gus at his heels. Chief Vick slowly returned to her office and stared down at the photo printed on the piece of paper. She tapped her nails nervously against the desk, her heart racing in her chest.

PSYCH

"Clear!" Lassiter shouted as he took a look around the first warehouse. It wasn't very large, painted gray and starting to peel on the outside. There were many tall shelves within, stacked high with empty boxes and dust. Gus had been waiting outside and rushed in at Lassiter's yell. Henry refused to leave the detective's side and helped search. They began racing frantically around the warehouse, looking for Shawn and Juliet.

"I said CLEAR!" Lassiter yelled louder at the both of them.

Henry and Gus exchanged a look and defeatedly ran back to Lassiter's car.

After the stressful twenty minute drive to the other warehouse, Lassiter spotted it to his right. He quickly pulled over, skidding to a stop.

"This is it." He said under his breath, slamming open the door of the car and jumping out.

Henry and Gus did the same.

"Stay behind until I tell you it's clear."

This time Henry obeyed but settled to stand next to the door. Gus took a deep breath and waited.

Lassiter pulled out his gun and walked into the warehouse. He was greeted by a man with a ski mask.

"I see you've found me." The man, X, spoke. X grinned and drew his own weapon.

"Too bad I'm prepared as well." X said, moving up to Lassiter.

PSYCH

(Note: this is what happened to Shawn and Juliet during the past time)

Shawn stretched out his legs, trying to get a cramp out of them. X walked into the room and kneeled before Juliet.

"The SBPD has found the note I left at the abandoned house. They think you're at the warehouse closer to them. Retards." He said with a smirk. Juliet's eyes glazed over in worry and anger.

"Don't say that about them!" Juliet raised her arm to punch him before remembering her broken wrist. She dropped it and glared at him.

"Jules don't..." Shawn began.

"Oh it's perfectly fine. I'm going to end up killing you anyways. Unless the SBPD decides to sharpen their senses. However we all know that's not going to happen. But I'll hit you because I can." X slapped Juliet across the face hard.

"That's what you get for being... well... you." She leaned back as her cheek began burning red. Swallowing tears, Juliet ignored it as X stood up.

"That's all for now. I'll keep you updated." He said with a smile. X turned and left the small room.

"I'm sorry Jules."

"It's not your fault Shawn. It hurts me to know you think it is." She said, finally letting the tears fall.

"I'm so so sorry." He pulled her into his arms, wiping tears away. Shawn buried his face into her soft blonde hair, running his hands through it.

PSYCH

(Note: Back to present time with Lassiter and X)

"Let's make a deal. You give me Spencer and O'Hara and I won't shoot you."

"That sounds too cliché," X responded, "How about I give you the girl and psychic and you don't arrest me?"

"Hell no!" Lassiter said, growing angrier by the minute.

"I can lock you in this room right now and force your ass to watch them die."

"And I can shoot you."

"Cool story." X said, waving his gun in the air.

Lassiter didn't know what happened.

One moment his finger was on the trigger and the next a bulled was whizzing through the air.

It landed smack in X's thigh. He fell from impact to the ground. X quickly stood up as Lassiter, figuring he was unconscious or something, went to find Shawn and Juliet.

X hobbled off through a back door wincing in pain.

PSYCH

Short but eventful chapter.

It's not my best, sorry. Hope you still liked it though.


	9. Chapter 9

Shawn's Promise Chapter 9

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

PSYCH

"I'm okay Shawn." Juliet told him for the fourth time in the last five minutes.

"No you're not. Your cuts are only starting to get better, not to mention your arm and wrist." Shawn pulled Juliet into his arms, taking her uninjured hand and rubbing circles on it with his thumb. He sighed.

"I hope Lassie gets here soon." Shawn said.

"He will." Juliet responded, lack of hope in her voice. She didn't think they'd ever get out of this trap.

"Why do you think X did this anyway?" She asked.

"He told us a while ago. How long? Four days was it? I don't know. To get back at you for arresting one of his 'best guys'."

Juliet shook her head.

"It just doesn't make sense to me. X seems like a solo kind of guy, like he wouldn't have any partners."

"Maybe he's just a psycho. Like..." Shawn trailed off, regretting continuing his sentence.

"...Yin." Juliet finished for him, shuddering at the memories.

"Sorry Jules." He suddenly felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. Tears poured down her face.

"I'm sorry." Shawn said again.

"No, it's..." Juliet took a deep breath. "It's not your fault. I only narrowly escaped from the clock tower and now we're with another psycho... I don't know Shawn." She admitted.

"It's okay sweetheart. I won't let X hurt you."

"I love you Shawn."

"I love you too."

Suddenly, the door burst open and there Lassiter stood, his gun pointed straight at Juliet.

He dropped his weapon and was quickly at Juliet's side. Lassiter took in her cuts, bruises, and injured arm.

"God O'Hara!" He pulled out his radio and called for an ambulance.

The whole time, Shawn and Juliet were both speechless. Was this some crazy hallucination? A dream? Or was someone really there, rescuing them? Either way, neither could believe it.

"Lassie?" Shawn squinted.

"Dammit Spencer! What happened to you?"

"X moved us from the abandoned house and I tried to fight him off."

"Well you look like hell."

"Thanks Lassie-Face. Right back at ya." Shawn stared at Lassiter's bloodshot eyes. He obviously had gotten little to no sleep in the past few days. Lassiter sighed as Henry and Gus rushed in.

"Shawn!" Henry yelled, rushing over. Gus gagged and almost threw up at the sight of them. He paced around the room, taking deep breaths of air.

"Breathe Gus. Breathe." He muttered to himself. When Gus figured he mustered up enough courage, he kneeled down next to Shawn.

"Lassie shot him." Gus filled him in. Shawn grinned a little and tried to sit up as paramedics swarmed into the cramped room.

"I have to go with Jules..." He moaned, but fell backwards quickly. A medic lifted Shawn onto a stretcher.

"Wha... No! I'm fine! I have to be with Jules!" He protested.

"Sorry kid." He told him. The last thing he saw before being put into the ambulance was Juliet, being pushed out next to him.

PSYCH

"C'mon son! It's just a few cuts and bruises!" Shawn said to the doctor, who was busy bandaging up his arm.

"We don't want any of them to get infected." The tall balding man told him, continuing to throw on gauze and medical tape.

"I have to see Jules! I've been sitting here for half an hour!"

"The sooner this is done the sooner you can see her. I can work faster if you're quiet." The doctor answered patiently. Shawn sighed and let him continue his work. Henry and Gus sat across from Shawn in the small doctor's office-like room. Gus tried to keep Shawn company by talking about 80's references, but Shawn's mind wasn't on the eighties. He was thinking about Juliet.

With his mind wandering, the doctor was done quickly.

"Okay, you're free to go. In a few days you can take these bandages off." The doctor said. Shawn jumped off the chair he had been sitting on and burst through the door, Gus and Henry following him. He shouted a thanks to the doctor before proceeding down the hall like a madman.

"Where is Jules?" He demanded.

"Room 121." Henry answered.

Shawn found the room just a few doors down from his. He entered another small area that looked much like his own. Henry and Gus stood outside the door waiting. Juliet sat on an examination table, her right wrist in a brace and wearing a hospital gown. Lots of bandaids covered the cuts along her arms. Shawn ran over to her and buried his face in her hair.

He rolled the gown up a little to see the stitches she had gotten. Shawn cringed and placed it back down, continuing to hug Juliet.

"Excuse me mister." The nurse examining Juliet said. She was a short woman with long hair and an exasperated look on her face.

"Hurry up with this love crap, I need to finish up on Detective O'Hara here."

Shawn pulled away from Juliet, put his hand to his temple and shut his eyes.

"The spirits tell me you're single." Juliet laughed a little as the nurse rolled her eyes.

"Hey Shawn, Carlton is bringing me spare clothes. Can you wait with me until he gets here?" He looked into her eyes and right through. She was confused and worried.

"Sure sweetheart." The nurse rolled her eyes again.

"I'll leave you two alone for now." She left the room.

"What's wrong Jules?" Shawn asked her, concerned.

"X got away." His eyes widened as he looked into Juliet's own.

"What?" Shawn asked. "I thought Lassie shot him!"

"Yeah, in his leg. X got away."

"How in hell..."

"I don't know." Juliet's eyes filled with tears.

"Don't cry Jules." Shawn said, pulling her into another hug.

"I'm just so scared."

"Me too." He admitted. "Me too."

PSYCH

"Ok people! I want everyone searching within a 10 mile perimeter of the warehouse. X has a bullet wound to the leg and could not have gotten very far. Let's go!" Chief Vick took out the picture Shawn and Juliet helped draw of X and showed the police force.

"This is what Mr. Spencer and Detective O'Hara described." She said, handing copies to all of the officers and detectives on duty.

"Go go go!" Chief clapped her hands and everyone split.

Everyone except for Shawn and Juliet, who had been hiding in the crowd during the briefing.

"Mr. Spencer! Detective O'Hara! I said I want you off this case! It's too close to home and to top it all off you're injured."

"We're going to help find X." Shawn said, determined.

"No." Chief looked him hard in the eye.

"I can get readings-"

"I. Don't. Care." She said. "How many times do I need to tell you no?" Juliet sighed and grabbed his hand, squeezing it twice.

"Fine. Let's go." She said to him.

"Good." Chief Vick gave them a smile and walked back to her office.

Shawn and Juliet turned and found Lassiter leaning up against a wall.

"Come on O'Hara."

"What about me Lassie? I'm hurt." Shawn faked a pouty face.

His life was possibly at risk and he was still making jokes.

"Fine. You can come too Spencer." Juliet once again too Shawn's hand and squeezed it twice. They walked out with Lassiter to his car.

"Shotgun!" Shawn yelled, running over. Lassiter pushed him out of the way to allow Juliet to get in front. Shawn opened the back seat door and climbed in.

"Fine." He crossed his arms as Lassiter started his car and pulled out of the station parking lot.

PSYCH

1 to 2 more chapters to go! :) I hops you like it so far. But past 40 reviews?! That's crazy! Thank you guys so much. :D


	10. Chapter 10

Shawn's Promise Chapter 10

"We've checked the whole perimeter. There's nothing here!" Lassiter slammed his fist down on the dashboard of the car, shaking everyone with the vibration. Juliet moved her hand to rest on his forearm.

"Calm down Carlton." She said slowly to her seething partner. Lassiter sighed and placed his hand back on the steering wheel, gripping it so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Relax. We'll find X." Juliet waited a few minutes until he released his grip and leaned back. She let go of Lassiter's arm and looked at him.

"Where to next?" Lassiter finally said after a moment of silence.

Shawn spoke up after thinking for a while.

"We could check the woods. You know, where I was chased, shot, and kidnapped."

"How could a man that got shot in the leg make it there? It's at least 15 miles away from the warehouse."

Juliet checked her watch.

"It's been 4 hours since he escaped. X could have made it to the woods."

"I don't want you walking around the woods injured O'Hara. If someone on the SBPD was already searching there they could tell Chief. Can't we call McNab and ask him to have someone else search?"

"Come on Lassie-face! You're seen us, we're okay to walk a little." Shawn spoke up with one of his grins. Lassiter wanted to punch him in the face for using the provoking nickname, but refrained and closed his eyes.

"Fine."

"Yes! Jules and I should team up."

"No, you two were at the hospital earlier. You shouldn't even be going out like this. The doctor said you should rest. You're lucky I'm bringing you along, now stay with me." Lassiter told Shawn firmly.

"But Lassie!"

"No."

Lassiter drove off down the road, trying to ignore Shawn's protests.

PSYCH

Ten minutes later, Lassiter, Shawn, and Juliet got out of the car at the beginning of the woods.

"I'm the only one here who has a gun. You need to stay behind me." Lassiter said.

Shawn stood behind him, and Juliet behind Shawn, only because of his requests. They all started off into the woods.

"'Sense anything?'" Lassiter asked sarcastically.

"No. Your negativity might be blocking my signals." Shawn answered seriously. Juliet gave him a knowing look as they continued on.

"Are you okay Jules?"

"Yes Shawn. We've been walking for five minutes." She said with a small laugh. Shawn grinned and kept his eyes peeled for some kind of clue. Inwardly though, he was worried for Juliet's safety. Shawn might not be psychic or even believe in them, but he felt deep down in his gut something wasn't right.

Anything. Any kind of clue.

Shawn, being the observant one, thought he'd be the first to notice the first thing. But Lassiter raised his gun as Juliet pointed to the shadow behind a tree. He walked towards it, making sure Shawn and Juliet stayed a safe distance away.

"SBPD! Put your hands in the air!" Lassiter yelled, quickly facing the suspect and raising his gun. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out and he slumped to the ground.

PSYCH

Juliet ran over to her partner.

"Carlton!" She yelled, as soon as a man walked out from behind the tree yielding a gun.

"X..." Shawn said, running up to Juliet and pushing her out of sight just as X pulled the trigger. He fell to the ground and landed on top of Juliet. She tried to get up immediately but was weighed down by Shawn. Time seemed to slow down as they spoke.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes! Let's go get Lassiter!"

Shawn nodded and started getting off of her but noticed her shoulder was bleeding.

"Shit!" He yelled.

"What?" Juliet asked.

"You took a shot to the shoulder."

Juliet stretched her neck to try to see the wound but Shawn was quicker ripping off his shirt and pressing it into the hole. He watched as X stumbled away but ignored that. They could catch him later, when Juliet and possibly Lassiter were laying on the ground bleeding out.

Shawn saw out of the corner of his eye as a shot was heard and X fell to the ground.

"What the-" Lassiter came out from behind the tree, pressing against his forearm.

"What happened?" Shawn asked, dumbfounded.

"X shot my arm here. It took me off my feet but I was able to recover. What's wrong with O'Hara?" Lassiter demanded, frowning.

"Shot in the shoulder."

"How do we get help out here?"

"We don't. I have to fix up her wound and find the way out."

Lassiter cursed and ran his good hand through his hair.

"What do we do?"

"Just wrap Shawn's shirt around it. I'll be fine." Juliet managed a small smile as Lassiter and Shawn looked down at her surprised.

"Okay."

PSYCH

Short chapter.

Next one will be the last! I'm too tired tonight to make it longer. Sorry. :) I hope it's not too rushed.

The Juliet getting shot or grazed by a bullet was a suggestion by someone. Thanks for that idea! I'll try to get your username for the next chapter.


End file.
